


三千鸦杀尽

by loyast



Category: Sherlock (TV), the interperter
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyast/pseuds/loyast
Summary: “像罗马假日一样？”艾琳·艾德勒站起来伸懒腰，活动活动筋骨。“我们从两个方面比较符合，第一是都没钱，第二是都骑摩托。”希尔维亚开玩笑，但这个笑话其实不怎么好笑，至少希尔维亚没看见艾琳·艾德勒笑，她眨了眨眼睛。“还有一点。”艾琳·艾德勒穿上靴子，“我们都是‘在逃人员’。”“这个笑话挺好笑的。”艾琳·艾德勒没有笑，也没眨眼睛。





	三千鸦杀尽

（1）

 

“你为什么会在这里？”夏洛克敲晕一位恐怖分子后，对身边的金发女郎说。  
“救人。”金发女郎将枪紧紧握住，眼睛四处扫描，预防未知的危险，“说实话，我没想到你能来救她。因为爱情吗？夏洛克？”  
“我不想让她死，仅此而已。我可是一个实用主义者。”夏洛克瞟了一眼枪：“我知道你装了消音器，但是我希望你不要开枪，你的枪法没有多准，特别还是有了干扰的情况下。不要给我惹麻烦好吗？”  
“好吧大侦探。”金发女郎将枪塞进枪套里，“我想我们需要合作。”  
“为什么？我一个人都能解决，而且我连你是什么名字都不知道。”  
“希尔维亚·布鲁姆。你现在知道了。好了别废话了大侦探。”希尔维亚咬紧牙，“合作是解决麻烦的唯一办法，我不知道你的行动，你不知道我的行动。我们两算彼此的突发事件，一颗炸弹——感谢上帝我们能在这里遇见。”  
“好吧。”夏洛克知道这是目前最好的办法，“我要伪装成侩子手，然后装作失误给她留下时间逃走。你负责干扰和准备车，你有车我知道。她逃出来后不用管我，我已经安排好逃跑路线。现在我们兵分两路。我可不管你能不能做到，为了the woman你必须做到。”  
“好。”希尔维亚扯出一个笑容，“我喜欢井井有条做事。感谢了大侦探。祝你好运。”  
夏洛克消失在拐角处。

希尔维亚在三天前来到巴基斯坦。  
说实话，作为一个在非洲出生、在联合国当过同声传译、还刺杀过某总统的人，她有足够的理由相信自己能毫发无伤去抢次银行，但是不能确定自己这趟异国之旅的安全。她先是在脸书找到了恐怖分子，希望通过聊天的方式获得信任——从艾琳·艾德勒失踪前两个月都这么做了。自从输给夏洛克·福尔摩斯后，艾琳·艾德勒就忙着自己逃命生涯，希尔维亚作为她的累赘，被冷处理了很久，直到艾琳·艾德勒陷入了困境。  
希尔维亚取出消音器，在暗处盯着那群恐怖分子，想哪个比较适合当那个倒霉蛋——该死，夏洛克没有告诉她什么时候该干扰。好吧，她听见那群恐怖分子的吼叫了。  
——是时候了。  
她扣动了扳机。  
今天，希尔维亚·布鲁姆，一个女人终于为另一个女人杀了人。  
确切地说，是为艾琳·艾德勒。

她跟艾琳·艾德勒初遇不怎么美好。  
彼时她正打算回到自己的祖国，在候机室等待飞机。飞机晚点，她百无聊赖浏览网页，翻到“施虐女王”的脸书主页。她浏览这位女士的日常，手撑着下巴，发出浅浅的惊呼声——在她贫瘠的性生活领域，对于这种明显有奇怪癖好的人群表示深深的好奇。  
然后有人给她递给她一只女士烟。  
希尔维亚看见了那只手，保养得当，猩红色的指甲油与纤细的手指相互映衬，让人无法移开视线。  
“我不抽烟，谢谢。”希尔维亚关掉了网页，她可不想被人误会成有奇怪性癖的人。  
“你会抽。我敢保证。”  
希尔维亚抬起头。  
——是施虐女王。  
施虐女王挤在她的身侧，指甲在她脸上滑动：“你是第一个我在公共场合看我的网页的人。”  
“碰巧罢了。”希尔维亚有些不自然，她感觉被盯上了，但她并不知道施虐女王的性取向：“我也不认为是什么糗事。嗯……人类正常的欲望。你明白。”  
希尔维亚刚想扯出一个友好的微笑，然后她的耳垂就被人含在了口中。  
她们坐的位置很偏僻，如果没有人凑近来看，会以为她们是在分享女生之间的小秘密。但只有希尔维亚知道，那位疯狂的施虐女王在干什么。牙齿轻轻咬着耳肉，牛仔裤抵挡不住入侵的手，温热的呼气让希尔维亚情迷意乱。  
她在被挑逗，防线几乎一碰就溃。  
希尔维亚努力不让自己发出呻吟，她宁愿重新回联合国和人斗智斗勇，都不愿意在这个机场再呆半刻甚至一秒钟。  
她就要崩溃了，谁能来救救她。  
施虐女王显然把她当作宠物一样玩弄，她挑逗，却不进攻。她希望自己能占据绝对的指导权，就像以往无数个客人一样，她打算支配她。希尔维亚不明白为什么她要支配她，也不想被她支配。她控制住呼吸，不要让自己呻吟出声，开始思考怎么才能拿下施虐女王。  
——一个东西抵在她的腰间。  
“乖女孩，不要动。你知道你会有什么后果。”  
如果这个机场还没有垃圾到无可救药，那么希尔维亚只能认为自己遇上恐怖分子了——可笑的是，在不久之前，她还在被别人当作恐怖分子。  
“你想干什么？”  
“我这里有两张机票，去英国的。一张你的，一张我的。跟我走。我需要你。”  
“我得罪过你？”这是希尔维亚唯一能想到的理由了。  
“不，我需要你。”  
胳膊传来猛烈的刺痛感，希尔维亚顿时感觉天旋地转，在昏迷前她听见施虐女王的轻笑。飞机起飞还有一段时间，她在睡梦中被人叫醒，迷迷糊糊被人拉着上了飞机，然后又沉入了梦乡里，等到她再次清醒过来时，她已经被五花大绑困在床上了。  
“晚上好，乖女孩。”施虐女王穿了一件情趣内衣，她很瘦，可见肋骨，所以她的胸部也没有多大——这说明她没有垫硅胶——希尔维亚看了太多明明瘦骨如柴还波涛汹涌的人了。  
现在还是夏天，英国并不热，甚至还有凉爽的风吹拂过希尔维亚裸露的身体。  
“我并没有什么奇怪的癖好……”  
——如果你意图不轨，请用正常的方式。不要给我留下更多的阴影。  
“而且我也没有什么经验，不能满足你。”  
——你最好去找别人，我实在不是一个好对象。  
“如果你是早有预谋，你应该发现我的性生活贫瘠到一个极点。”  
——我们可以换个交流方式。  
“……可以松绑吗？现在。”希尔维亚艰难地露出一个友善的微笑。  
她要疯了。  
“唔，你比我想象还要冷静。”施虐女王坐在床边，马鞭抵在希尔维亚的脸颊，“我需要一个助手。一个真正能够帮助我的人且不会背叛我的人，我碰巧在联合国的某位官员那里听到了你的事情，我觉得你很合适。你可以为自己的父母潜伏数年，还能把那些人玩得团团转，差一点就杀了自己的目标。我很满意，我很喜欢第一次，说不定我可以让你为我杀第一个人。”  
“你可以用钱。”  
“钱可以帮我找到助手，她也可以因为更多的钱背叛我，我需要绝对的弱点被我掌控。”  
“你觉得我会有什么弱点？”希尔维亚盯着那个马鞭。  
“你的嘴唇、你的锁骨、你的胸脯……你的心脏乃至你的灵魂，都会是你的弱点。”马鞭在希尔维亚的身体上游走，“那群美国佬跟你做了约定，你应该回到你的故乡，如果我把你的故事和你的照片一起公布在网上会怎么样？”  
“我会因你而死。”希尔维亚冷静下来，她回到了以前。  
施虐女王露出胜利的笑容：“你的存在就是你的弱点，而你不想死。”  
希尔维亚几乎是下一刻就明白了自己的处境——那群人显然是不希望自己能顺利离开，但是又不得不做出一幅政治正确的模样，只好暗地干掉她——在她的故乡。马鞭还在不断挑逗她，希尔维亚却没有感觉任何的性刺激，活着的欲望使她成为一个性冷淡。  
在马鞭靠近她的私处时，希尔维亚明白了自己该怎么做。  
“我当你的助手就可以保证我活着吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那我愿意当你的助手。”  
“我很高兴你这么做，为了庆祝，可爱的女孩，我们来玩个游戏吧。”

对于艾琳·艾德勒而言，玩游戏和吃晚餐是一样的事情。  
吃晚餐是为了生活，玩游戏也是为了生活。她享受吃晚餐与玩游戏。但那位乖女孩明显不，她很理智，明白反抗无效，只会让自己受伤，或许在长时间的智力周旋中，她明白自己应该让自己获得最大的利益。艾琳很喜欢这样聪明的女孩，在她的职业生涯里，她有许多的职业女伴，但她们大多愚蠢，被她骗得团团转还要吻她的足尖。  
她会喜欢这个游戏，就像她一样。  
“你想从什么地方开始？需要前戏吗？”  
“当然需要。我很久都没有做了。而且我的手有些酸，能放开我吗？”希尔维亚希望自己能享受这场性爱，而不是当个插线板一样被插。  
“当然不能。这是游戏。游戏有游戏的规矩。”艾琳凑到希尔维亚的面前，“现在，我要吻你了。”  
艾琳坐在她的身上，俯身吻她。艾琳·艾德勒的吻和她本人一样具有侵略性，让希尔维亚喘不过气，嘴里就像有块正在融化的冰，不断溢出液体。而艾琳·艾德勒就像探索家，不停探索着她身体每一次的敏感点，在吻她的同时，她的手放在她的胸脯上，轻轻揉着最顶尖的敏感点，希望能给她带来愉悦感。  
希尔维亚正在被剥夺呼吸的权利，她快喘不过气了。  
艾琳放过了她的唇瓣，黑色的发丝扫过她的脸颊、胸脯、腹部，来到最私密的地方，森林的最深处。作为情爱高手她知道怎么刺激这个宛如白板的小姑娘，但她不想那么简单结束这个游戏。她用手刺激阴蒂，希尔维亚弓起身体发出呻吟。  
“放松点，你这样仿佛溺水了。”艾琳·艾德勒对她说。  
“我不知道怎么放……松。”希尔维亚努力不让最后一个词掺杂诱音。  
“跟着我呼吸——对，放松，放松下来……”艾琳拿起来了自己的武器——马鞭，嘴角挂着笑，如果希尔维亚还有经历看那抹笑容，就知道那抹笑容有多么的危险。  
“1——”  
“2——”  
“3——”  
——啪！  
清晰的鞭声在房间回荡，仿佛一首乐曲终于来到高潮。  
“你高潮了。亲爱的。”不用艾琳说，希尔维亚知道现在自己有多么狼狈，身下潮湿火热的感觉提醒自己身体潜藏的属性，而始作俑者现在还是一副没事人的样子。  
“解开我。”希尔维亚气炸了。  
“我为什么会解开你？”艾琳眨眨眼睛，薄唇撅起，看起来无辜又纯良。只有闪烁的眼眸出卖了她的欣喜，“我们要开始玩下一个游戏了。等我一下。”  
脚步声渐远，希尔维亚环顾四周，希望自己有个解开绳索的方法，但可惜她没有找到。不过她想起来，很久很久之前，自己似乎学过解开捆绑的方法。  
但是她要怎么主导上风呢？论经验，她就像青蛇遇见白蛇，百年妖怪遇上千年老妖。  
希尔维亚咬住了牙。  
艾琳·艾德勒回来了，手里还拿着情趣用品：“我的客户总是有千奇百怪的要求，而我负责满足他们。但很多人仅仅是要求我鞭打他们，只有一小部分人才会有更多的要求。”  
她拿出了润滑液。  
“别担心，我不想让你受伤。毕竟它只是一个工具，如果你有需要，我以后可以帮你逐一认识各种各样的工具。”  
绳子稍微松开了点，希尔维亚希望她不要发现自己的动作。  
“我要进去了。放松。”艾琳·艾德勒将那玩意推进她的身体里，内壁紧紧吸附着，“希尔维亚，看来你很喜欢这玩意啊。”  
希尔维亚没有说话，她正在专心解开自己的绳索，她不想当插线板。  
深深浅浅的抽送让希尔维亚潮红了脸，嘴唇发出断断续续的呻吟，艾琳着迷地看着溢满春色的脸，仿佛看见了伟大的艺术品似的。这让希尔维亚有足够的时间可以完成最后的步骤。  
“一个真心诚意的话：我希望我以后的顾客也有你那么漂亮。你知道吗？你现在仿佛是一个最纯情的荡妇。”艾琳·艾德勒舔了舔嘴唇，她也感觉热起来了。  
“谢谢。”希尔维亚解开了绳索，“不过你的游戏该结束了。”  
“……哦？”艾琳打算抚摸她的面颊。  
希尔维亚抓住了手腕，翻身压住了艾琳·艾德勒。希尔维亚的手十分酸痛，脚也是。身体那玩意让她难受极了，仿佛一颗已经熟透的桃子继续被催熟，薄皮被果肉撑破，流出甜蜜的液体与酸涩的胀满。她分开艾琳·艾德勒，开始像她那样挑逗她。  
“你真令我惊喜……我好像还不足够了解你。”艾琳·艾德勒十分享受她青涩的侍奉。  
“你不了解我的地方多了去了。”希尔维亚开始开拓艾琳紧致的甬道。等到足够容下她腿间的玩意后，希尔维亚将那东西推入了艾琳·艾德勒的身体，艾琳·艾德勒发出一声呻吟。  
她闭上眼睛，又睁开，目光似笑非笑。  
希尔维亚开始像男性一样抽送，在给艾琳·艾德勒快感的同时，又间接地满足了她。她开始像只困兽一样咬艾琳·艾德勒，在同样的苍白肌肤留下斑斑点点，艳红色的，希尔维亚第一次为女性留下的印记。  
“希尔维亚……”艾琳在她的耳边呼唤自己。  
希尔维亚知道她想说什么：她还是输了。虽然现在她是主导，但希尔维亚清楚地明白她是在抚慰她，她没有任何的技巧，只能按照记忆行动，艾琳·艾德勒每一次调整动作，都是让她更舒服，让自己更省力——她始终在享受这场游戏。而且，即便希尔维亚再不愿意承认，和艾琳·艾德勒一样，她也渐渐喜欢上这种感觉。  
雪白的躯体纠缠，像两条美女蛇。  
“希尔维亚——”  
艾琳·艾德勒达到了快乐的顶峰，与希尔维亚一起。  
希尔维亚气喘吁吁趴在艾琳·艾德勒身上，那玩意还在她们的身体里紧密相连。虽然是人刻意为之，但不得不说，这也是她们之间的联系之一。希尔维亚发出一声颤抖的呻吟，是艾琳·艾德勒。在她分神的时候，艾琳·艾德勒重新将她压下，慢慢退出了那玩意，然后在希尔维亚的胸脯上轻轻咬了一下。  
“已经很晚了，该睡了。”  
“你不怕我在你睡梦中杀了你。”希尔维亚强打着精神说。  
艾琳·艾德勒看了她一眼，仿佛听见什么很好笑的事情。  
“你不会。你要跟我一起吃早餐。”  
艾琳·艾德勒如此笃定着。希尔维亚还想反驳什么，但是她已经陷入了梦乡里。  
或许艾琳·艾德勒说得对，她的确要跟她一起吃早餐。

（2）

艾琳·艾德勒和夏洛克·福尔摩斯分开后，艾琳·艾德勒就开始向夏洛克·福尔摩斯制定好的路线逃跑。夏洛克告诉她，有人在等她，那里会有一辆越野车，几把枪，它们会带你逃离困境。艾琳·艾德勒很好奇谁回来救她，希望是她心底想的那个人。  
然后她就看见了希尔维亚。  
希尔维亚正在给自己包扎伤口，在干扰途中，她不小心挂了彩，不过没什么大碍。在陪伴艾琳·艾德勒的几年里，她不得不习惯自己被敲晕与敲晕别人。但是即便这么久了，她还是不擅长给自己打一个完美的结。艾琳·艾德勒帮她完成最后一个步骤，然后坐上副驾。  
“你还是不会打结。”她选了一把枪。  
希尔维亚瞥一眼：“我还有很多不会的事情。”  
“那么，走吧。”艾琳·艾德勒对准四周，“再走就来不及了。”  
“你不管福尔摩斯先生了？”  
艾琳·艾德勒挑眉：“谁死他都不可能死。他上辈子是属猫。”她露出一个笑容。  
这笑容让希尔维亚想起很久之前。

艾琳·艾德勒是一个很喜欢刺激的女人。  
希尔维亚几乎是第二天就确定了。在她们共进早餐后，艾琳·艾德勒让她准备自己的战袍，说是今天会有某政府单位的官员来，艾琳·艾德勒看见希尔维亚诧异的目光，勾起嘴角：“你永远不会知道那些人在想什么，有什么癖好。”  
“我现在知道了。”希尔维亚抱胸，“我突然明白每天都在抗议政府的人们的心情了。”  
“只要人类存在一天，抗议永远不会停止。”艾琳·艾德勒几乎是在嗤笑了：“作为一位冒险家，我在无数的地方看过各种各样的抗议，有些被解决有些被镇压。你知道我想说什么。”  
“日光之下无新事。”希尔维亚在一排口红里选了一只：“不过我想今天你涂这个颜色会很好看。”  
“Red.”艾琳·艾德勒挑眉：“你眼光不错。不过那位女士不会喜欢。”  
“你的服务范围真是有些大。”希尔维亚眨眨眼睛：“是不是以后还会有某国王子来这里寻求刺激？”  
“谁知道呢。你应该去读一下萨德侯爵的著作，这让你才能对我的职业有了解，并且知道应该怎么帮助我。而不是成为一个花瓶。你知道，花瓶易碎。”  
“好吧……”希尔维亚用手指按了按唇：“是我轻视你……的职业了。”  
“不差你一个。”艾琳·艾德勒抬起下巴，高傲矜持：“那些人说我只会脱衣服给我的顾客带来快感，殊不知这是最愚蠢的理解。我能掌控他们。”  
但是你不能掌控我。希尔维亚看着艾琳·艾德勒，她虽然输给她，但是不会一直输下去，等到她赢得了她那天，希尔维亚想自己会离开，离开伦敦，离开艾琳·艾德勒。她爱细水长流超过汹涌洪烈，希尔维亚突然想问艾琳·艾德勒能不能养一只猫和一盆绿萝。  
最好能养只白猫。

这个念头一直持续了一个下午。  
那位女士偷偷摸摸前来，她的穿着古板严肃，善于保养，如果希尔维亚记忆没有出问题，她记得这位女士应该参加过总统候选的人。那位女士警惕看着希尔维亚，希尔维亚感觉背后如芒在刺，她不喜欢这种不安全的感觉。艾琳·艾德勒在楼上，她穿了一件深绿的真丝睡裙，裙摆停在膝盖，露出白皙的小腿，仿佛洗净的莲藕。  
此时的艾琳·艾德勒既是艾琳·艾德勒，又不是她。  
“你穿了我给你买的衣服。”那位女士很满意这套装束：“也没有涂那些大红口红。”  
“当然女士。”艾琳·艾德勒垫了垫脚尖，小腿绷直：“我会让你满意。”  
艾琳·艾德勒将那位女士引进屋里，希尔维亚守在外面，她应该庆幸这件屋子隔音不错，她可不想听见那些呻吟声。希尔维亚百无聊赖地守在外面，顺便敲晕了两个从窗户那里翻进来的倒霉蛋，希尔维亚活动手腕，觉得跟在艾琳·艾德勒身边其实也没有多安全，这次只是来了两个狗仔，后面说不定会来FBI或者杀手。希尔维亚感觉自己从一艘已经沉没的船又到了另一艘将要沉没的船。  
希尔维亚将两个人捆在地下室，开始翻他们身上的东西。  
“虽然追寻八卦是你们的职责……”希尔维亚瘪了瘪嘴，“但还是要考虑到你们自己的性命啊。”  
那两个人的相机里是那位女士的照片，希尔维亚翻完所有，心里有了个大概。但当她捏起那两个人的下巴，观察他们细微的特征时，她又不确定那两个是否是私家侦探或者狗仔，毕竟没有几个私家侦探或者狗仔会翻进当事人的家里。  
为了保险，希尔维亚又用棒球棒重重敲晕了刚醒的两个人。  
差不多过了两个小时，希尔维亚终于等到艾琳·艾德勒出门，在这两个小时期间，她的神经绷紧，在屋中巡逻，顺便吐槽艾琳·艾德勒能不能买个小点的房子。她们送走了那位女士，艾琳·艾德勒身上还是那件深绿真丝睡裙，不过有几个地方被抓烂了。  
“我会给你重新买一件。”那位女士离开时说。  
艾琳·艾德勒微笑点点头，希尔维亚悄悄抓住艾琳·艾德勒的手腕，在女士离开的一瞬间，就把她拉到了地下室里。那两个倒霉蛋现在还没醒。艾琳·艾德勒看了一眼希尔维亚，希尔维亚无辜耸耸肩，好吧，她没有想到自己力气会那么大。  
“你看看。”希尔维亚把相机交给艾琳·艾德勒。  
艾琳·艾德勒接过，愈看眼里笑意愈甚：“你简直能干极了。各个方面上。”  
“这可不算是一个夸奖。”希尔维亚挑眉：“那些究竟是什么人？”  
“杀手吧。”  
“什么？”希尔维亚不可置信：“现在杀手的平均业务水平这么低吗？”  
“你应该庆幸这几年杀手行业水平的下降，不然我怕你活不到现在。”艾琳·艾德勒反击，她可容不得别人没有事实质疑自己：“怕是那位女士惹上的祸。毕竟那位女士的性癖确实是奇怪极了。”  
“让你穿着她买的睡衣像个她的所有物一样抽打她？确实是奇怪极了。”希尔维亚不甘示弱。  
“那件睡衣可是那位女士丈夫的情人的最爱。”艾琳·艾德勒抛出了一个惊天霹雳，“你要知道那位女士和她丈夫的婚姻并不牢固，他们大可以因为自己的利益虚伪与蛇下去，不过那位女士貌似爱上了她丈夫的情人——这么多有趣的事情啊，一对夫妇同时爱上一个人，在同一个人身上出轨对方，虽然那个情人最后消失了，但是她可在那位女士心中仍是有分量。”  
“所以就……”希尔维亚不知道该怎么摆出自己的表情。  
“为什么不？我说过，我能满足她们。”艾琳·艾德勒拉了拉肩带。  
希尔维亚望天：“好吧，我确实应该去读一下萨德侯爵的书。你准备怎么处理他们？”  
“打电话给那位女士，让她自己来处理。我相信她会干得比我们更好。”  
“甚至还会感谢你？”希尔维亚点点头，“确实是不错的主意。”  
“走吧，这地下室太闷了。”艾琳·艾德勒皱了皱眉头，她不喜欢这种阴暗潮湿的环境。  
希尔维亚走在艾琳·艾德勒的身后，视线被扭动的臀部吸引，不得不说，艾琳·艾德勒确实是一位有魅力的女人。但她的魅力并不招惹同类人的厌恶，她的定义比起“性感漂亮”更趋向于“美”，但又比单纯的“美”更复杂，比起现在的“天使”或者“撒旦”，艾琳·艾德勒更像是“人”，有血有肉，可以离去，亦可接近。或许那些顾客也是这么想的，希尔维亚思索着，毕竟没人想花钱找一位“天使”去仰望，或者“撒旦”去堕落，艾琳·艾德勒是他们最好的选择。  
嗯……简直就像尼古丁。希尔维亚得出结论，艾德勒小姐——尼古丁小姐——艾德勒小姐——尼古丁小姐，噢，如果以后有机会，她一定要叫她一次尼古丁小姐。  
那么——  
希尔维亚清了清嗓子：  
“艾琳，我可以养一只白猫吗？”  
艾琳·艾德勒的脸都快扭曲了。

（3）

希尔维亚最终还是没有养成白猫。  
“不！我不允许，一旦你养了一只白猫全世界都会知道你养了，而且你也不想有多余的麻烦对不对，比如每天清理衣服上的猫毛？逃命的时候你要带着它一起走吗？等你摒住呼吸打算给敌人一击时，你要先准备把猫打晕，而且那种宠物猫在野外根本没有任何的生存能力！任何！麻烦成为一名实用主义者好吗？”艾琳·艾德勒显得十分不淡定，甚至有些暴走，虽然她最后故作轻松地耸了耸肩。  
“当然可以。”希尔维亚很无所谓，毕竟她只是问问，没打算让艾琳·艾德勒养，毕竟看她的衣服都不便宜，弄坏了还要赔：“那我可以养盆植物吗？”上帝，这种询问简直感觉重新找到了她的母亲。  
艾琳·艾德勒转头盯着她一会儿：“你非的养个什么？”  
“你这个地方太闷了。而且养盆植物可以让人变得心情舒畅。”希尔维亚打算从自己以前看过的书里搬出一套理论。  
“好吧。”艾琳·艾德勒不打算让她长篇大论，“我建议养盆仙人掌。”  
“嗯……”希尔维亚倒吸一口气，手搓了搓衣角，有些无奈：“仙人掌也是植物。”  
艾琳·艾德勒没有再回复希尔维亚，她向房间走去，并且脱掉了自己的衣服。希尔维亚倚在门口，看艾琳·艾德勒像个选择困难症一样把衣服扔得到处都是，在镜子前面不停重复“NO”，希尔维亚不知道是不是自己生活的太随意了，她换衣服的时间一般不会超过十分钟，但是艾琳·艾德勒明显已经选了将近二十分钟了，还没有算卸妆的时间。  
希尔维亚觉得这些都在自己的忍受范围内，她甚至在等待中途倒了两杯水，一杯放在化妆台上，一杯握在手心里。现在还是冬天，虽然英国不会太冷，但是希尔维亚仍然觉得能全裸在镜子面前照来照去的人都是勇士，希望艾琳·艾德勒的关节不会有问题。  
在艾琳·艾德勒换上第四套衣服，化了一个新的妆容后，希尔维亚已经蜷缩在艾琳·艾德勒的床上睡着了。她太困了，虽然跟艾琳·艾德勒激情过一夜，实际上多年的潜伏经验让她很难能睡一个好觉，五六个小时已经是极限，很多时候是四个小时，她最好的一次睡眠是生病时，断断续续依靠药物睡了八个小时，但那次睡眠并不愉快，醒来后昏昏沉沉，不论吃什么都想催吐。即便跟艾琳·艾德勒同床共枕，她还是会被噩梦惊醒。  
“醒醒，该出门了。”艾琳·艾德勒拍醒了她，“我想你需要去看医生。”她瞟了一眼昏昏沉沉的希尔维亚，“虽然我的睡眠也不太好，但是我从来没有在一点睡觉五点起床的习惯——我每次醒来，你都完成了你每天早上的工作——晨跑，洗浴，做早餐，你这样居然还没有猝死也真是……运气好。”  
“可能是锻炼的原因。”希尔维亚喝掉艾琳·艾德勒的水，过于昏沉的脑袋让她没有看见上面还有个口红印。  
艾琳·艾德勒复杂看她一眼，不动声色将杯子拿走：“你现在最好去冲个澡，换件好点的衣服。我们要去吃晚餐。”  
“好，不过我想我没有什么衣服配得上高级西餐厅。”希尔维亚晃晃脑袋，眯起眼睛，看见艾琳·艾德勒手上的杯子，突然意识到自己不礼貌的行为：“对不起……我太晕了……”  
“这不算什么。不要浪费时间了，我可以把衣服借给你穿。”艾琳·艾德勒的心情稍微好了一些，毕竟希尔维亚道歉了，艾琳·艾德勒不喜欢别人碰她的私人物品，可是按照她“使用过就属于她”的标准，希尔维亚的举动也在她的忍受范围内。  
某种程度上，希尔维亚也是艾琳·艾德勒的私人物品。  
虽然她才换过衣服，但艾琳·艾德勒还是乐意玩装扮游戏，她努力回想了一下希尔维亚的资料，发现她居然有一米八零。艾琳·艾德勒只好选一些长裙。  
当希尔维亚从浴室里走出来，身上只穿了她的内衣时，艾琳·艾德勒皱了皱眉头：“想不到你的内衣都那么古板，你为什么不直接穿一个运动内衣？”  
“如果可以的话。”希尔维亚有些怕冷。  
“好吧，我高估你了。试试这件。”艾琳·艾德勒把一件红色的裙子递给希尔维亚，“我知道有些短，但是我能找到的最长长度了，先应付一下今晚，过几天我带你去买衣服。”  
“十分感谢。”希尔维亚点头，她知道今晚怕是又有什么社交活动。  
艾琳·艾德勒比希尔维亚矮很多，但她们两都足够纤细，所以希尔维亚不会因为过胖而穿不上艾琳·艾德勒的衣服，只是……艾琳·艾德勒皱眉，本来已经到脚踝的裙子居然成为中裙，她应该庆幸希尔维亚的身材不是五五开吗？  
——但也足够了。  
“你很适合红色。”  
“没有你适合。”希尔维亚感觉还是有些别扭，她太久没有穿过裙子了。  
“我们要去见一位作家。今晚。当然，我们不是跟他去讨论什么著作，更不是写作灵感，而是关于他妻子的事情，他对自己的婚姻苦闷，迫切需要一个避风港。”  
“我想比那位女士的事情要安全许多。”  
“说不定。”艾琳·艾德勒调皮眨眨眼睛，“我们可能会上八卦头条。”  
希尔维亚突然有些泄气，她确实不应该指望艾琳·艾德勒能发生平静的事情，她甚至开始考虑是否能说服艾琳·艾德勒，能让她换一件衣服，这件衣服实在不好打架，或者她应该随身揣一把枪，就像电影一样。  
总之，希尔维亚更加清晰地意识到，她是不能指望自己有什么安静的生活了。  
“别担心，我们不会有太多麻烦，最多几天，我们就会被更多的八卦替代。”艾琳·艾德勒将车钥匙扔给希尔维亚：“但是我们最好能囤积食物，如果不想有太多的曝光率。”  
“这对你有什么好处吗？”  
“当然有，可以吸引更多的人来这里，特别是好奇心严重的人。至于我以前的主顾……我知道他们喜欢什么，他们离不开我。”艾琳·艾德勒想起什么，突然问道：“你开过车吧？”  
“我当然开过，我还有驾照，我以前不开车是觉得没必要。”希尔维亚被车库里的车吓了一跳，“特别是这么……招摇的车。我怀疑你每个月的税都能够我两个月的生活费了。你交过税吗？”  
“当然。”艾琳·艾德勒白她一眼：“我可是遵纪守法好公民。”  
希尔维亚抽了抽眼角。

希尔维亚在开车，模样与平日无二。  
唯一不同的是，两个人都换上穆斯林的衣服，她们打算连夜坐飞机离开这里，艾琳·艾德勒实在不想在这里多呆一秒钟。  
“我们去哪里？亚洲？南美洲？北美洲？欧洲？我建议去德国，我在那里买了一套房子，正好可以给我们提供居住的地方，我还有一份工作，翻译各种小说，不用去上班，窝在家里面就好，而且东西都备齐了，如果你要去别的城市，我们可能要在中转站停留几天，也无所谓，我们可以当旅游。”  
“先去德国吧，我想好好休息几天。”  
“等你摆脱危机后，你打算做什么职业呢？继续当你的施虐女王？我想福尔摩斯先生不会让你“活”下来，你应该再去找一份职业，比较低调一些的职业。”  
“那个时候再说吧，我现在感觉全身疼痛无比。”艾琳·艾德勒想要看背后的伤口，那是在基地里留下的痕迹，但她这样的举动只会让原本将要愈合的伤口再度撕裂。  
艾琳·艾德勒倒抽一口冷气。  
希尔维亚将车开到隐蔽的地方，开始给艾琳·艾德勒上药。基地里显然不是人呆的地方，即便是经历过穷苦日子的希尔维亚，也不得不承认她自己绝对不想在那里呆哪怕一秒钟。但是艾琳·艾德勒这么做了，在她还没有来到她的身边之前，最后的结局是满身伤痕。  
她还是想不明白，为什么艾琳·艾德勒那么热衷于游戏。  
但希尔维亚也知道，如果她问了，艾琳·艾德勒肯定能找出很多的理由，或者完全不给她理由，甚至编造出一个虚假的经历来蒙混过关，而且她现在并不想问，她跟艾琳·艾德勒一样累，迫切需要休息。  
“十点钟的航班，现在还有三个小时，足够了。”  
希尔维亚伪造的身份是两个旅行的游客，穆斯林的衣服显然不再合适，所以她们背对彼此换衣服，尽量让自己看起来平凡，就像其他热爱冒险的旅客一样。到达机场之前，车被处理掉了，她们还在某个街道遇见了福尔摩斯先生，福尔摩斯先生只看了她们一样，就隐匿入车水马龙中。  
经过胆战惊心的几天，艾琳·艾德勒在飞机上睡着了。希尔维亚虽然很困，但她只是眯了二十分钟，艾琳·艾德勒靠在她的肩膀上，希尔维亚不能动，怕惊扰她。  
希尔维亚以前也有这种情况，解决方法是发呆或者回忆自己以前看过的书籍。  
她想起一个童话故事：狸猫爱上一只兔子，但那只狸猫粗俗又莽撞，根本配不上兔子，最后狸猫被兔子所造的泥舟杀害了，它沉入了湖底。  
希尔维亚忍不住想，如果她是那只狸猫会怎么样，会心甘情愿进入陷阱吗？  
或者说，很久很久之前，她就已经成为了那只狸猫呢？

（4）

“我要带你去买衣服。”  
来到德国的第三天，艾琳·艾德勒逐渐习惯了这里的生活环境。希尔维亚的公寓不大，地方比较偏僻，不用十分担心被人追踪，衣柜除了衣服还有枪支。除了希尔维亚早上会骑电动车去超市买生活用品与新鲜的蔬菜，她们整日闭门不出，如果艾琳·艾德勒实在无聊，就会看希尔维亚翻译的书籍，或者出版社寄来的样刊。  
当艾琳·艾德勒因为养病已经无聊到要发霉打算搞事请时，希尔维亚终于同意带她出去，理由是艾琳·艾德勒总不可能以后都穿希尔维亚的衣服，即便可以，艾琳·艾德勒每次穿上都让人误以为小孩穿了大人的衣服，加之艾琳·艾德勒十分挑剔，故而希尔维亚唯一能入她眼的衣服只有白衬衫了。  
其实希尔维亚更偏向她帮艾琳·艾德勒在商场选几套衣裳，但艾琳·艾德勒绝对不会认同她的审美，可以这么说，艾琳·艾德勒那天愿意穿上那套衣服简直是逼不得已。  
“去哪里买？”艾琳·艾德勒懒洋洋问，她有些提不起兴趣。  
“到处逛逛。我记得有条不错的商业街。”希尔维亚从柜子里翻出一个头盔扔给艾琳·艾德勒，因为整日窝在家里，艾琳·艾德勒没有像往日盘一个繁复的发型，而是简单披在身后，希尔维亚很喜欢这种清爽的造型。  
“像罗马假日一样？”艾琳·艾德勒站起来伸懒腰，活动活动筋骨。  
“我们从两个方面比较符合，第一是都没钱，第二是都骑摩托。”希尔维亚开玩笑，但这个笑话其实不怎么好笑，至少希尔维亚没看见艾琳·艾德勒笑，她眨了眨眼睛。  
“还有一点。”艾琳·艾德勒穿上靴子，“我们都是‘在逃人员’。”  
“这个笑话挺好笑的。”  
艾琳·艾德勒没有笑，也没眨眼睛。

摩托车的速度不快，艾琳·艾德勒抱着希尔维亚的腰，下巴抵在希尔维亚的肩膀上，出神。希尔维亚耳边除了风声，还有艾琳·艾德勒浅浅的呼吸声。  
“你还记得我带你买衣服的事情吗？”艾琳·艾德勒突然扯起这个话题，“你那个时候的审美简直是……糟透了，现在也没有好哪里去。你就像个提线木偶一样被我扯到一个又一个时装店里，不生气没有异议，仿佛这就是你工作的一部分。”  
“那个的确是我工作的一部分，让自己变得时尚些。”  
“但现在也是你工作的一部分吗？冒着生命危险救我出来，提前准备好一切手续，我实在不明白你为什么会这样做。这并不划算。”  
希尔维亚很想把艾琳·艾德勒甩下去：“你把密码改成‘SHER’就很划算了吗？”她尽量不让自己的语气变得嘲讽。  
“那很有趣。”艾琳·艾德勒挑眉。  
“我救你也很有趣。”希尔维亚不想在这个问题上多费口舌，“我知道你的多疑猜忌，但是你要明白不是每个人都对你有所图。如果我想看你笑话，我已经看得够多了，如果我想杀了你，你现在也不会好好在这里呆着，请不要怀疑我，这会让我伤心。”  
“拜托……不要怀疑我。”希尔维亚软下声音，“不要让这一切变得毫无意义。”   
她最近一直在做关于狸猫与兔子的梦，歹毒的、可恶的狸猫先生沉入了泥舟，他让自己受到了惩罚，希尔维亚确信自己不是狸猫先生，她并没有伤害艾琳·艾德勒，但是《罗马假日》的结局更让她惶恐，不可逆转的离别比一定会沉没的泥舟更让人绝望，这好像提醒希尔维亚，艾琳·艾德勒迟早有一天会离开，她本身就是泥舟，上船之人迟早会沉没在湖中。  
但是希尔维亚并不后悔，至少现在不。  
对她而言，虽然艾琳·艾德勒的生活方式与人生理念与她截然相反，但是她仍不希望她死，同时希尔维亚也不认为这个能称作爱情，她从来没有与艾琳·艾德勒白头偕老的愿望。  
可是她不能忍受艾琳·艾德勒怀疑自己。  
怀疑是发酵物，会让两个人原本平衡的关系被打破，变成不可控，就像那位作家一样。那位作家的婚姻出问题，并不是因为他们的生活不够美满，而是太美满了，让作家起了疑心，他开始怀疑自己的妻子，疏离她，最终推开她。  
两败俱伤、一塌糊涂。  
这是希尔维亚最不想看见的结局。  
“Sorry……”希尔维亚看不见艾琳·艾德勒的表情，“我只是想知道原因。”  
“我仅仅是想让你活着。”  
艾琳·艾德勒没有接话。

这短短几十分钟比三个小时都难熬。  
希尔维亚在停车后松了一大口气，艾琳·艾德勒取下头盔，整理自己的头发。她们并肩走进店里，那些商店虽小但是衣服都不错，艾琳·艾德勒东挑挑西挑挑，才选出一件她比较满意的裙子。希尔维亚感觉自己今天还是比较幸运，至少能在第一家店就能选到艾琳·艾德勒看得上的衣服，而不是像以前一样，要走遍大大小小的奢侈品店。  
但事情显然没有那么简单。  
艾琳·艾德勒明显不能只买一件衣服。  
希尔维亚最终还是陪艾琳·艾德勒逛完了所有的商铺，幸好希尔维亚已经习惯了，面不改色提着大包小包跟在艾琳·艾德勒的身后。艾琳·艾德勒精力仍然旺盛，对她而言，这明显是一种发掘让她满意宝藏的方法之一，商业街的尽头，还有一家十分小的书店。  
艾琳·艾德勒看了一眼希尔维亚，她明显打起了精神。  
“要进去看看吗？”这个问题显然没有必要，希尔维亚已经推门而入了。  
店长是一位老绅士，书店里都是一些很少会在市面上流通的书籍，比起书店，这里更像一个久远的图书馆。希尔维亚沉浸其中，选了不少的书，当她抱着书打算去结账时，看见艾琳·艾德勒正在她的身后看她，这让希尔维亚一时间有些手足无措。  
“你……”  
希尔维亚说不出话了，她的唇被艾琳·艾德勒堵住，希尔维亚感觉双腿打着哆嗦，她怕被人看见又希望被人看见。这么久了，她们从来没有这么明目张胆接吻过，有的只是在夜里。她说不清楚自己对于艾琳·艾德勒究竟算什么，艾琳·艾德勒为什么问那个问题，自己为什么那么回答她。  
问题太多，答案太少，糊弄过去，熬过去，就什么都过去了。

（5）

月末的时候两个人去了一家酒吧。  
艾琳·艾德勒的伤差不多痊愈，在长达一个月的时间里，希尔维亚的神经从来没有放松过，一个晚上五个小时不到的睡眠时间，在这五个小时里，她要起来三次确保艾琳·艾德勒没有直接翻窗逃跑。  
“你为什么不直接把我绑起来呢？”艾琳·艾德勒这么问过希尔维亚，希尔维亚很想告诉她如果可以的话，她绝对会把她绑起来，但希尔维亚也知道绑起来没有什么用，艾琳·艾德勒如果想解开绳索那么她一定能解开，如果她要离开自己，也一定能离开。她唯一能做的就是在艾琳·艾德勒离开之前，能有一个比较健康的身体，而不是在逃命途中旧疾突发。  
她可不想再在去巴基斯坦救她了。  
但希尔维亚还是记着那个吻。那天晚上天气不错，她们手里提着大包小包的东西从街尾走到街头，书放在脚踏板上，艾琳·艾德勒双手拿着衣服没法抱住她，便换了一个姿势将头靠在希尔维亚的背上休息，从巴基斯坦回来后，这是艾琳·艾德勒做过最久的运动，希尔维亚希望艾琳·艾德勒能好好休息，又不愿意她睡着，她害怕艾琳·艾德勒会从车上滚下去。  
一路上惴惴不安又心满意足，就像戴牙套的小孩子偷偷吃到的第一颗糖果。  
她们回到家的时间比去时多了半个小时，艾琳·艾德勒在后座昏昏欲睡，本能让她紧紧抓住那些衣服，模样看起来好笑极了。希尔维亚没忍住轻笑出声，却不小心让艾琳·艾德勒听见——上帝，这可不是她故意的。艾琳·艾德勒昏昏沉沉翻个白眼送她，进屋后第一件事就是去洗澡。  
自从上次艾琳·艾德勒想利用浴室逃跑后，希尔维亚就把门换成了推拉的玻璃门，预防这种情况再次发生。希尔维亚一边留心浴室里的响动，一边看手上的稿子，为了支撑两个人能够在这里活下去，希尔维亚接受了以前两倍的翻译量，如果她足够放心艾琳·艾德勒，她完全可以去接一些公司的活儿，但是艾琳·艾德勒明显不能让她放心。  
——真是麻烦极了。  
希尔维亚漫不经心想，但因为艾琳·艾德勒，她乏味的生活再度充满了乐趣。  
与那个吻一起发酵的事物还有她们的身体，虽然两个人曾经共事过半年之久，但是艾琳·艾德勒明显不是一位性狂热者，而希尔维亚也算半个性冷淡，故两人之间并没有太多的体力活动，更多是讨论如何让她们承担的风险降低，所获利益最大化。  
艾琳·艾德勒从来不主动索取什么，她知道她想要的东西会通过各种各样的方式到她手上，希尔维亚从没有见过艾琳·艾德勒输，她也不希望艾琳·艾德勒输。活着总比死了好，在一起总比分开好——这样荒谬的念头一直盘桓在希尔维亚的大脑里面，但艾琳·艾德勒显然比她清醒很多，就像吻她时，艾琳·艾德勒总喜欢用指腹顶在她的唇瓣上，轻轻摩挲，扬起一个意味不明的微笑，胜利者似的笑容。  
可是那时艾琳·艾德勒没有笑。  
希尔维亚能记起那个晚上的很多细节，她记得艾琳·艾德勒是怎么解下浴巾，跨坐在她的身体上，用牙齿轻轻咬她的脖子，舌尖舔舐肌肤，她闭上眼睛发出呻吟，双手覆上艾琳·艾德勒的胸部，掌心抚过敏感点，竭尽所能取悦这具不属于自己的身体。  
艾琳·艾德勒帮她脱下厚重的衣服，开始亲吻她的锁骨、胸部，最后跪在她的双腿间，露出一副被支配者的模样，但是希尔维亚知道这是以退为进，这场性爱的掌控权还是在艾琳·艾德勒的手上。她知道如何让她获得快感。  
最刺激的一点被温热的唇舌爱抚，希尔维亚不由自主抓住椅子扶手，腹部紧绷，大口大口呼吸，许久未经情事后的第一次只会比想象中更加敏感，身体难受极了又快活极了，巨大的情潮在手指缓缓进入狭窄的甬道时向她袭来，腹部酥酥麻麻连呻吟都是含了蜜糖似的甜腻。  
艾琳·艾德勒又放进了一根手指。  
她的膝盖顶在凳子上，让两个人之间没有富余的空间，同样细腻凉滑的肌肤纠缠在一起，将白皙的躯体泛起莲花花瓣尖的粉红，希尔维亚努力咬着自己的唇瓣让自己保持清醒，比身体上的欢愉更难熬的是艾琳·艾德勒的眼神，她还是她的助手时，她在门缝里看见艾琳·艾德勒在把人弄高潮后的双眼，薄凉又讥讽，没有一点温情。  
后面即便她们两个人会在寂寞时上床，但希尔维亚总是当取悦艾琳·艾德勒那个人——她不希望自己成为施虐女王的猎物，而是艾琳·艾德勒的同伴，或许那些顾客能从那种眼神里获得更深的快感，但希尔维亚不能，这样只会让她五味杂陈胡思乱说，甚至心如刀割。  
希尔维亚知道自己快要到高潮。她闭上了眼睛。  
但是艾琳·艾德勒没有让她闭上双眼，唇吻在她的眼睛上，像哄骗小孩子般说：“别害怕，睁开眼睛。我要你看着我。”  
不停被刺激的感官让希尔维亚含着生理性的泪水，她睁开双眼，眼泪不自主滑落。艾琳·艾德勒吻去了她们，看着希尔维亚，眼睛里没有想象中的讥讽与冷漠，而是一种难以发觉的温情脉脉，这既像艾琳·艾德勒又不像她，一时间让希尔维亚迷惑不解。  
“你在害怕什么呢？”  
这是希尔维亚高潮前听到得最后一句话。

“你在害怕吗？”在不同的环境下，希尔维亚又听见了相同的话语。  
此时她们正在酒吧里，周围是二十出头的年轻人，不是随着音乐摇摆就是在角落里吹气球，当然还有不在意别人眼光的情侣们在角落里调情。艾琳·艾德勒显然对这种颓靡的地方没什么反应，只要了一杯鸡尾酒，反倒是希尔维亚有些慌乱，在她的生活里，这是她第一次来这种醉生梦死的地方。  
“没有……第一次来。”希尔维亚被震天响的音乐吵得脑门疼，她必须要很大声说话才能让艾琳·艾德勒听见。  
“你觉得这里怎样？”  
“不怎么样。”希尔维亚耸肩，“你经常来？”  
“以前有过一段时间。寻找游戏的时候，你知道，很多事情都需要从最底层开始。”艾琳·艾德勒旋转着高脚杯，“我的第一个主顾就是这种地方的老大，喜欢毒品、枪、钱与女人。当然他最喜欢的事情还是埋在女人的腿间，但是他也是变态，跟着他的小姑娘们大多没什么好下场。”  
“你是例外。”希尔维亚想都不用想。  
“当然，在他做掉我之前，我先把他做掉了。”艾琳·艾德勒语气平静地就像说今晚要吃什么。  
“你还真是……有预防思想。”  
“啊，我是不是应该说一声谢谢呢？”  
“这倒是不用了……”希尔维亚眼神飘忽，莫名尴尬。  
“那你也不用为我开脱。”艾琳·艾德勒将酒推至希尔维亚的面前，唇角含笑，是毫不遮掩的危险与诱惑，“我闯荡世界，做尽坏事，不是吗？喝下这杯‘Long Island Iced Tea’，然后我们来玩个游戏吧。”  
“早餐我想吃松饼。”希尔维亚攥紧杯子，将酒一饮而尽。她能感受到艾琳·艾德勒的目光正饶有兴趣地看着她，熟悉的触感紧紧抓住手腕，将她带离吧台，希尔维亚感觉艾琳·艾德勒的掌心有些烫。她们走进女厕所里，左边的隔间正在有人做爱，呻吟声在走廊都能听见。  
“很好的屏障不是吗？”艾琳·艾德勒让希尔维亚的一只手撑在隔板上，自己在阴影中仰视已经满脸潮红的人，指甲再度染上猩红色，今晚的艾琳·艾德勒既是施虐女王，又不是，更确切地说，当这个游戏结束时，她就会回到以前的生活。艾琳·艾德勒也知道希尔维亚肯定明白了她的意思，不然以她的责任心，她一定不会喝下那杯酒。  
“吻我。”  
游戏开始了。  
希尔维亚咬住艾琳·艾德勒的嘴唇，她的口腔里还残存了酒的味道。其实艾琳·艾德勒很想告诉希尔维亚那杯酒不是那么喝，而且她也要感谢调酒师没有拿出啤酒杯，不然她们在玩这个游戏前需要先确定一下自己的膀胱问题。但是现在已经来不及了。希尔维亚加深了这个吻，恶狠狠地，是艾琳·艾德勒从未见过的模样。  
艾琳·艾德勒试图去享受它，无视其中的疼痛。她被迫在喘气之时咽下混合的唾液，感觉好似她自己也喝了一杯那玩意，这也提醒着她，如果不做点事情，今晚的结局走向就不是她想象中的那样了。  
她需要调整战略。  
但希尔维亚显然没有给她那样的机会。在以前，希尔维亚总是被动那一位，但今天显然不同，她先是给了她一个凶恶的亲吻，然后将短裙拉到臀部以上，近乎是急切地扯坏了丝袜。艾琳·艾德勒对于这种变化特别敏感，甚至激动不已，她好像终于窥伺到在希尔维亚·布鲁姆真正的面目，隐藏在纯良无害外表下的邪恶之处，就像从很久之前她就发觉到她的伪善一样。  
虽然在别人的面前，希尔维亚一直在被她利用，但只有艾琳·艾德勒自己知道，希尔维亚是如何从她身上获得自己想要的报酬，她们之间从头到尾都十分公平，可以这么说，如果用情人比喻，那么希尔维亚就是她许多任情人中最满意的一位。  
艾琳·艾德勒终于忍不住笑出声，光滑的隔板没有给她抓住的支点，她险些栽到地上。  
希尔维亚抱紧了她，将她死死困在怀里。  
大腿插进紧闭的双腿中，粗糙的面料隔着丝滑的绸缎摩擦敏感之点，艾琳·艾德勒轻轻喘息，呻吟在希尔维亚耳旁断断续续炸开，像泡沫一样。但是希尔维亚明显不愿意放过那些泡沫，她开始使用自己曾亲生领会过的技巧让艾琳·艾德勒获得更多的快感，让这个明明肮脏狭窄的地方变成只属于她们两个人的幻境。  
希尔维亚终于进入了艾琳·艾德勒的身体里。  
虽然有足够多的快感，可那并不能让一个半新手彻底扩张甬道。艾琳·艾德勒将指甲嵌进希尔维亚的肉里，作为无声的控诉着粗暴的动作，但艾琳·艾德勒也知道不能去指望一个喝醉酒的人。她抓住了希尔维亚的手，开始引导她怎么做。  
希尔维亚很快就学会了，情潮再度涌来，艾琳·艾德勒这次是真软了腿，她几乎是挂在希尔维亚的身上，不让自己栽下去，但她也没有忘记维持自己强势的一面，她抚摸着希尔维亚的面颊，嘴角始终扬起笑容。  
这是艾琳·艾德勒的本能。  
“你真紧。”希尔维亚突然在她耳边悄悄说出这句话。  
艾琳·艾德勒倒吸一口气，内壁不由自主地收缩，几乎要失了力气。  
“你应该叫我的名字。”希尔维亚继续说，“很多人做爱时都会喊对方的名字，我们也不应该例外。”  
如果艾琳·艾德勒还有力气，她一定送希尔维亚几个白眼。但她现在显然是没有力气了，手指在她身体里抽查搅动，酸麻酥腻仿佛有蚂蚁在身上爬，所谓的本能不让自己像弱势一方求取快感，但命令的语气早已掺杂了媚到骨子的呻吟，显得没有任何的威胁力，所以艾琳·艾德勒选择了闭嘴，她无比怀念自己的马鞭。  
但希尔维亚显然不认同艾琳·艾德勒的做法。她瞄准艾琳·艾德勒高潮之前抽出了自己的手指，腹部巨大的空虚让艾琳·艾德勒抬起头瞪着希尔维亚，却看见希尔维亚潮红的脸上，几乎是悲伤的双眸，仿佛是在恳求她，哪怕一次，一次都可以。  
施虐女王终于妥协了。她呼唤了她的名字。  
同时也迎来了她的高潮。

艾琳·艾德勒看着希尔维亚沉睡的面容，轻巧地拿起了自己的行李，体内还残存着快感，她需要尽快离开这里好好休息一下。  
临走之时，艾琳·艾德勒送上了最后一个吻。  
游戏结束了。  
她会有一个新的身份，拥有一个新的开始，继续闯荡世界，做尽坏事，这才是艾琳·艾德勒的一生，在冒险中找到自己的归属。

但是——  
艾琳·艾德勒看着自己旁边座位的人，有些崩溃，如果可以，她很想现在下飞机，但是身后的旅客不停地催促着她向前走。艾琳·艾德勒只好心不甘情不愿地坐在精神抖擞的人旁边，而罪魁祸首正拿着厚厚一叠稿子准备工作。  
“你要知道，我的睡眠一直很浅。”  
“而且我也足够了解你。”  
“所以——”  
希尔维亚轻轻地在艾琳·艾德勒面颊烙上一个吻。  
“Let's have breakfast.”

TBC  
注：‘Long Island Iced Tea’：长岛冰茶，鸡尾酒里的CHANEL NO.5，穿着高贵纯美的外套，把诱惑留在后面。口味有点甜、有丝酸、还带着微微的苦，甚是接近红茶，却比红茶多了些暗藏的辛辣，具有层次感（摘自百度）


End file.
